


Lady Love

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Dan, and Barry don't exactly have a normal relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shitty, kinda in love with both guys.

Lady love.

That's what they refer to you as. Their "lady love".

Most people are firmly against having sex with more than one person. But when their your best friends? Who gives a fuck?

A lot of people apparently. It had come up in an episode of Steam Train. Your friends knew. And they were cool with it. So when Danny mentioned sleeping with one of his friends and Barry agreed that she was wonderful (she being you), Ross knew who they were talking about.

The lovelies did not however. And they did not like the facts that someone was banging both Danny and Barry and that they didn't know who.

But rumors were spread and most of them circled around one lady in particular: you. People had tried asking you on Twitter and Tumblr, they tried asking the guys, and they tried asking other people like the rest of the Grumps and Mark. None of these statements were denied nor confirmed.

Then came your anxiety.

The fans are whatever. They're getting territorial over something that isn't theirs.

But your anxiety crushed you and drove you into a pit. It made you stress about being seen with them and what everyone else would think and if the guys would put an end to your relationship because the heat was too much. You stopped coming to their apartment. You got less affectionate. And you got more reserved.

Until you stopped talking to everyone altogether.

It's been almost four days since you've left your own apartment or even talked to anyone. You don't want to have to leave ever again. But then there's a knock on the door followed by a very concerned voice that you're all too familiar with.

"Hey, baby. It's Dan and Barry. Let us in," comes Danny's voice from the other side of the door. You stay silent, hoping they'll go away.

They don't. They never do. "(Y/n), at least say something so that we know you're okay." And there's Barry.

"...Go away..." you croak out.

"And leave our lady love to suffer in silence? Never!" Dan says in what you're guessing is his noble voice.

"Will you unlock the deadbolt? We already tried unlocking the door handle."

"No. Go away."

There's a beat of silence efore Dan pulls out his sassy voice. "Girl, don't make us climb the fire escape."

You take a deep breath before getting up and removing the deadbolt. Almost immediately, they're inside and showering you with affections. Danny has your face in his hands and is peppering it with kisses while Barry presses his own chaste kisses to your neck while his arms wrap around you.

"Guys! It's shit like this that caused the problem we're having!" You pull away from them and shut the door, locking it once again. They can sense your distress and look at each other.

Barry is the first to speak. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Oh no.

This is the moment you've been fearing. They want to end it.

You lock your hands together and take a deep breath. Danny quickly embraces you. "Hey hey hey. It's not what you're thinking."

"Not at all! We..." Barry shares a look with Danny and his cheeks flush red. "...We were wondering if you want to maybe be more than just friends with us. Now this is a really shitty time, I know. But... consider it. Please."

Dan takes a step away from you so he can gauge your reaction. "And we're talking all three of us dating each other." You open your mouth to respond but no words come out. "It's okay if you aren't sure yet. Take your time."

After a beat of silence, you ask, "What about literally everyone else and the fact your fan base is currently out for my head?"

"Our friends aren't bothered by it. It won't be much different than before anyway," Barry says.

Dan looks from him to you. "Plus the lovelies will calm down once it settles in."

You cross your arms. "It's been two weeks."

"Yeah, four days since you last spoke to anyone." Barry says this somewhat harshly. He didn't want to get upset when they decided to come over but you're being so stubborn, it's getting hard for him.

You cross your arms and look at the floor. "I don't want to fuck things up more than I already have."

"The only thing you've fucked is us." Both you and Barry look at Dan. He tries to supress his grin. "Sorry..." he giggles out.

Barry joins in his laughter and you follow shortly after. After a bit, you say, "Fuck you. Yes."

This causes them both to look at you. "What?" Dan questions.

"Yes, I'll do the stupid relationship thing with you," you say. In a flash, their attacking you with kisses again. "Guys! Guys!" They pull back, hands still on you however. "Let me shower, and then we can head to the space. Let's face this fucker head on."

"There's our girl," Barry says, coupled with a kiss.

As you head go the bathroom, you begin dropping items of clothing. "We'll be here, lady love."

That's what they refer to you as. Their "lady love".

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably a poor representation of a polyamorous relationship so I apologize.


End file.
